Grace
by KiloWhisky-NovemberHotel
Summary: Michael takes Lucifers grace and locks it away where the Morningstar can never retrieve it. First chapter can be seen as standalone drabble. Features oc in later chapters,


Hola amigos! Well I'm quite excited about this really, I have no idea where this story will go but I do enjoy writing oc's. For those of you not interested in an oc story this chapter could probably go as a stand alone drabble about Luci and Mikky.

Characters are joint custody of Christian mythology and Supernatural. Serena however, is my bastard creation.

Enjoy ;)

_When Lucifer fell for the first time his brother followed him._

_Aeons it had taken them to plummet through the stars and galaxies, destined for Earth. They fought the entire way. _

_The planet shook when they finally landed, two filthy, bloodied and broken beings rolling in the remains of their fathers garden._

_There were other angels present, those that tended the garden, the humble artists and farmers preparing the land for__** them**_. _The creatures at the centre of this mighty struggle, humans._

_The angels took to the sky as their two princes battles. The angel of rivers and the angel of birds and the angel of sunlight even wept, but none intervened. If this was to happen then it was their fathers wish, none thought to question it. Lucifer though, not only questioned it but he fought it, he had rebelled._

_Michael pinned his brother to the ground, shaking not with rage but grief, it emanated off him in waves. His power concentrated at his brothers grace, ready to tear it to pieces. They lay in a fruit grove in the centre of the garden, the sapling of an apple tree stood just inches from the fallen Morning Star. They both stared at it, a stillness came over Lucifer as his gaze watched over the tree, his grace burned cold._

"_Do it Michael"_

_The Archangel paused and stared down at his brother, shaking slightly. Michael just withdrew into himself, refusing to even entertain the idea._

"_No"_

_By now the other lower seraphs had left, singing their sorrow to the heavens, leaving the garden silent and empty. Michael felt the presence of one last angel, shivering somewhere in the trees, he ignored it and turned his attention back to his anguished brother._

"_You won't let me live will you? Why won't you just end this, Michael?"_

_Lucifer seemed earnest as always but the question was laced with arrogance, he knew why Michael wouldn't end it, just as he knew why that apple tree was growing there. It was all Gods plan._

_God wanted this._

_A fresh wave of rage rolled over the Archangel and his sadness turned to hatred "He doesn't love us Michael! Why are you going to let those… __**abominations **__destroy this beautiful world we created for him! Why-"_

_Lucifer broke off as his gaze fell on a lowly seraph that had revealed itself at last. She stood shaking, attention trained on the Morning Star. Michael looked at her and anger flared, he could feel that seed of doubt begin to take root as Lucifer words hung in the silence._

"_Leave now" Michaels words were low in warning. She hesitated, only for an instant but Michael flared, his form rushing towards her "Do not listen to this traitor and his poisonous words! Leave us! NOW!"_

_The angel took one last glance at Lucifer and spread her wings, and then she was gone._

_Lucifer lay still at his brothers mercy "you see, even the angel of fruit tree's knows sees the beauty of this world. You know what else our sister see's, Michael? She see's the destruction in their souls. She knows that they will destroy these trees, the things she loves. She should she love those apes for that?"_

"_Be quiet!" Michael hissed, a surge of intense heat pulsed from his grace and burnt the ice of his brothers. "We love them because it is what he commands! That should be enough for you!"_

_Lucifer trembled "its not enough" he whispered, a low keen emitted from the younger Archangel "Please just end this Brother, why must I suffer like this?"_

_Michael drew himself together, grace coiling into itself, an intense white heat that gave him strength "There will be a time, brother, when I end your suffering… but this is not it"_

_With that he pushed out with his grace, ignoring the pain as it collided with his brothers, tangling it and drawing it out. An indescribable sound of pain, betrayal, sadness, anger and loss sent shockwaves through the garden as Lucifer was torn apart by his brother but not allowed to die._

_Michael took his brothers grace and joined in the heartbroken song, spreading his wings and leaving the Devil broken and alone in the grass._

_When Michael arrived back in Heaven the host was silent. Michael ignored the anger of Gabriel and the sympathy of Raphael, he didn't speak of the ice cold grace he had been holding to himself since his return._


End file.
